


i like his eyes

by moviekidd826



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy birthday Naruto, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Meddling Moms, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining, Slash, Strangers to Lovers, but for naruto's birthday, halloween party, idk what this is, not a birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviekidd826/pseuds/moviekidd826
Summary: Based on the prompt: we both got dragged to this stuffy Halloween party by our parents wanna kiss in the corner
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 86
Kudos: 285
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what this is. i had originally decided not to write a bday fic for naruto but then of course ended up writing one anyways. i wrote this in three hours so i'm sorry if it's a mess. i just saw this prompt and i had to, they're too cute. 
> 
> It's not a bday fic, but it is for Naruto's bday (even though i'm like half an hour late so sorry), so happy birthday, uzumaki naruto!! u deserve all the happiness in the world :))) it's also a halloween fic so yay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

“Why did I have to come again?” Naruto grumbled; his face pressed against the car window as he aimlessly stared at the passing cars.

“We already told you,” Kushina snapped from the passenger’s seat, turning to face Naruto and give him a glare. Naruto immediately gulped and smiled nervously at her. “This is your last Halloween with us before you head off for college! Was is too much to ask of you to come with us to this party?”

“Yes! You just said it. It’s my last year to celebrate with my friends! I had… plans,” he finished lamely as he scratched the tip of his nose, already feeling a slight blush spread through his cheeks at the thought of his “plans”.

It was his senior year; his last year to spend with his childhood friends. After graduation, they were all heading out in different directions, so of course Naruto wanted to make the most of the time he had left.

Tonight was Halloween, quite arguably one of the best nights of the year, and Naruto was being forced to attend some lame party that one of his mom’s coworkers apparently threw every year. His parents had asked him to join them each time, but Naruto always had better, _actual_ fun plans with his friends (or rather with people of his own age). It wasn’t that he didn’t like spending time with his parents, but Halloween tended to be a pretty big deal. _Especially_ this year.

His best friend Kiba was throwing a massive Halloween bash because his parents were going out of town and his sister had (surprisingly) promised not to snitch if she could invite her own friends as well. It was supposed to be _epic_ , since they hadn’t just invited people from their own school but from the neighboring ones as well.

On top of that, Naruto had agreed to spend tonight with Hinata. Yeah, the “plans” Naruto mentioned basically consisted of her. Apparently, she’d had a crush on him all throughout high school, but she’d been too shy to say anything, until a few weeks ago when she walked up to Naruto’s locker and nervously asked him if they could attend the party together. Her face had turned beet red and she’d stuttered the entire time, but Naruto had thought it was cute. That _she_ was cute, so he said yes.

It embarrassed him to admit it, but he had kindasortamaybe been hoping to get some action with Hinata tonight. He really did think she was cute, with her dark, almost purple hair and lavender eyes and timid smile. He had already pictured himself spending the night away kissing her in some corner of Kiba’s house.

Until this morning when his parents had announced with _no prior warning_ that Naruto was going to spend the night with them instead of with his friends, and that he had no say in the matter.

So, there he was, on his way to a party he _really_ wasn’t looking forward to. At least he was able to call Kiba and let him know he wouldn’t be able to go to his house. Kiba had promised he’d let Hinata know and that he’d keep an eye on her throughout the night. Naruto hoped Kiba kept his word. He felt awful about bailing on her.

Kushina grinned at him mischievously, as if she knew exactly why Naruto was so upset, which made Naruto blush even harder. Sometimes he wondered if his mother was secretly a witch and could read his mind.

“Maybe if you had come with us to one of the previous times, we would’ve let you off the hook tonight,” she teased with a wink, fixing her purple headband and green scarf absentmindedly. She was dressed up as Daphne from Scooby-Doo. His dad, of course, was dressed up as Fred.

He thought the entire thing was awfully cheesy, but he kept his mouth shut, figuring he was lucky they hadn’t forced him to match with them as well. Knowing them, they would’ve made him dress up as Scooby Doo. He really didn’t put anything past them, especially his mom. Instead he was dressed up in his originally planned costume: a ninja.

He thought he looked pretty cool in his all black attire, but he doubted anybody would appreciate it at this party.

“Naruto, your mom just wanted an excuse to finally show you off. All she does is talk about you at these parties,” his dad piped in from the driver’s seat, not taking his eyes off of the road.

“Minato!” Kushina gasped and nudged him softly, earning an amused chuckle out of him. She turned back to Naruto with a sheepish expression, “Alright, it’s true! My baby is just so grown up! I want everybody to see how handsome you are!” She reached out to pinch his cheeks, which made Naruto moan in embarrassment.

“Mom, stop!” He squirmed away from her touch. Kushina simply laughed and turned back around, sliding down in her seat.

Over her shoulder she said, “You’re not going to be the only teenager there so stop being such a grump! I’m sure that more people will bring their kids. If not, at least Sasuke will be there.”

“Sasuke?” Naruto questioned, wondering why that name sounded distinctly familiar.

“Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, Mikoto’s younger son. You remember him, right, Naruto?”

Naruto had no clue.

“Who was Mikoto again?”

His dad laughed at that, his head shaking in clear amusement at Naruto’s puzzlement. “Mikoto is your mom’s friend. The one who throws the Halloween parties every year. It’s her house we’re going to tonight.”

“Oh, right, I knew that.”

He didn’t.

“Naruto, don’t embarrass me tonight!” Kushina warned, with a hint of humor in her voice. “Mikoto is my friend and her husband is Fugaku. They have two sons, Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi moved out years ago, but Sasuke is a senior in high school, just like you. I’ve told you about him a million times.”

 _Sasuke_ … For some reason, Naruto had a feeling he’d heard the name before, and not just from his mom. He couldn’t quite place him though, so he simply hummed in response to his mom and said nothing else. 

Well, he hoped his mom was right and that he’d find somebody to keep him company throughout the night.

* * *

Alright, this was not what he had expected. Whenever he’d thought about the Halloween party his parents attended every year, he’d pictured a bunch of middle-aged adults hovering awkwardly around each other in a small living room. This was anything but that. For starters, the Uchiha family was _rich_. Seriously, Naruto’s house could probably fit five times in this mansion. Also, the party was surprisingly packed. But sadly, they were all adults. His mother had been wrong. Nobody else had dragged their unwilling kid to this party, so Naruto was stuck sulking alone in a corner after Kushina had tired of introducing him to every single one of her coworkers (if he had to hear one more time, _my, my, aren’t you the spitting image of your father?_ he was going to lose it).

He wasn’t even drinking, afraid that his parents would catch him and disapprove. Even if he didn’t want to be here, he wasn’t going to embarrass them or cause a scene. With a bored sigh, his eyes wandered around the room. They stopped briefly on his parents, instantly going wide. Minato and Kushina were on the dance floor, practically grinding against each other in a totally awkward, embarrassing manner. _Please, God, kill me kill me kill me._ Granted, they weren’t the only pair doing so, but they were the only pair doing so in front of their son!

He groaned aloud and facepalmed, sliding his hand down to cover his eyes and mumbling curses lowly for being here in the first place. His parents so owed him.

“Why so miserable?” a cool, low voice suddenly rang in his ear, causing Naruto to instantly lower his hand and look to the side.

He blinked.

Standing next to him was, quite possibly, the hottest guy Naruto had ever seen in his entire life. He had spiky, jet black hair with bangs at the sides of his face. It was an odd haircut, but on the guy, it looked entirely sinful. His eyes were as black as his hair, extremely piercing and drawing. The paleness of his skin made him look untouchable, which of course compelled Naruto to want to touch him. _Everywhere_.

He must’ve realized that Naruto was blatantly checking him out because his lips quirked up in a sexy smirk – _oh, my God, I want to kiss that smirk away_ – as he leaned against the wall. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Um,” was all Naruto managed to say. He felt so stupid.

The guy quirked an eyebrow, “Um?”

“Um,” Naruto repeated, before finally snapping out of his daze. He surged his hand forward, totally uncool, accidentally bumping his shoulder with the stranger in his clumsy haste, “Uzumaki- I mean, Naruto I’m- Oh, fuck, Uzumaki Naruto, yes, right, that’s my name. Naruto. Me. Yes. I’m Naruto.”

_Hey, ground, you can swallow me whole any second now._

For some godly reason, the guy merely chuckled and grasped Naruto’s handshake. Naruto totally didn’t feel a spark at the touch of his skin. Nope. No way.

Thank goodness his costume included a mask, so the guy had no way of seeing the flush that erupted across Naruto’s cheeks.

“Uchiha Sasuke,” he replied, freezing Naruto in place. So, _this_ was Sasuke. Suddenly it all fell into place.

He remembered why the name sounded so familiar. His friend Sakura wouldn’t shut up about him. According to her, he was the hottest guy in town, but he went to the private school whereas Naruto attended the public one, so he’d never really seen the guy. He just knew that Sakura was entirely obsessed with him. She’d met him at some party a few months back and hadn’t been able to forget about him, even though they’d only exchanged a few words.

At the moment, he thought her obsession had been plain ridiculous, but now that he had actually seen the dude, he owed her a _big_ apology, because Sasuke, was just, wow. Wow. _Fuck_ , he was hot. _Wow_.

His eyes strayed down Sasuke’s body when he felt a bubble of laughter escape out of his mouth at the sight of Sasuke’s shirt. It read, _costume_.

“You’re certainly not looking to win the costume competition,” Naruto joked, pointing a finger at Sasuke’s shirt. Thank goodness the blood was finally returning to his head. He could speak normally now without sounding like a complete idiot.

Sasuke shrugged lazily, still wearing that smirk, “Don’t know what you mean. My costume is much better than yours.”

At that, Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed, “I’m pretty sure wearing a shirt that says costume doesn’t really qualify as one.” As an afterthought he defended, “Besides, ninjas are cool.”

“Sure they are,” Sasuke mocked. “You give me the impression that you’d be the one to want to save the world from destruction.”

“Yeah, and you give me the impression that you’d be the one wanting to destroy it!” he fired back, questioning to himself how, in the span of five minutes, Sasuke was managing to press all of his buttons.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn’t deny it. “Usuratonkachi,” Naruto heard him mutter under his breath.

“Teme,” he whispered, loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

They stared at each other for a beat before both broke out into amused smiles, Naruto’s eyes crinkling at the sides.

“So, what brings you here? I’m sure you don’t work with my mom,” Sasuke asked conversationally, taking a sip from his red cup.

“Bastard. My parents dragged me here,” he huffed, motioning to the couple that was still, _tragically_ , dancing in the middle of the room. Sasuke caught Naruto’s wince and snorted. “They’d been bugging me for years to come, but I always had other plans.”

“You didn’t tonight?” His tongue peeked out to lick his lips, and Naruto found himself imagining what it’d be like to chase it with his own.

“No, I did, but like I said, my parents forced me to come so…” For the first time that entire night, he was glad he had come, and yes, it had everything to do with the raven haired teenager next to him.

“I see,” Sasuke murmured, eyeing Naruto suggestively, which made the blond perk up slightly. Maybe he was interested. “Is that why you looked so bummed before I came over?”

“Well, it was partly because of _that_ ,” he pointed again to his parents, but this time his eyes remained on Sasuke’s, unwilling to look away. “But yeah, I was going to see my friends and this girl–” he rambled but shut his mouth at the way that Sasuke’s eyes suddenly dimmed, slightly dejected.

“Oh,” Sasuke said, slightly choked up, his posture suddenly stiff. He turned away from Naruto as if he was getting ready to walk away, but Naruto stretched out his hand to wrap his fingers around Sasuke’s wrist.

“Wait!” he practically yelled out, startling Sasuke into returning his eyes to him. He could feel himself blushing again as he stammered out, “T-tonight is turning out better than my previous plans. _Much_ better.” He gave Sasuke a once over and hoped it conveyed what he meant.

Sasuke’s eyes drifted to Naruto’s grasp on him, which caused the blond to quickly let him go. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, hating how hot his face felt and hoping it didn’t spread to his ears, and looked to the ground in slight embarrassment. He’d been making himself look like a fool in front of Sasuke and it made him want to die.

“I’m glad,” Sasuke finally said, leaning against the wall again and looking much more relaxed than he had a few seconds before.

 _Oh, thank God_ , Naruto thought, _he’s sticking around._

With a nervous smile, he started up the conversation again.

* * *

A few hours had gone by and it was safe to say that Naruto was falling in love. Not only was Sasuke physically perfect, but he had a wicked, snarky sense of humor that made Naruto laugh until he cried. He was also smart as hell, telling Naruto about his future plans of studying engineering in college. He also talked about his brother Itachi and although he hadn’t said much Naruto hadn’t missed the underlying warmth and love in his tone, which made Naruto’s heart beat loudly in his chest.

He really really really wanted to kiss him. His entire being was itching to kiss him. Every single time Sasuke spoke Naruto’s eyes were instantly drawn to his pink lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

What kind of kisser would Sasuke be? Gentle? Passionate? Cautious? Powerful?

Fuck, he needed to know. The urge was too much. Even when he’d fantasize about kissing Hinata or any other person, it hadn’t felt like this, like he was breathless, suffocating, drowning and the air he needed was Sasuke.

Any second now Naruto was going to explode.

“Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice snapped him away from his thoughts, but not fast enough for Naruto to conceal the way he’d spaced out staring at Sasuke’s lips in the middle of their conversation.

“Hmm?” he breathed out, completely enchanted.

He smiled at Naruto in a sort of pleased way, shaking his head almost exasperated, “You’re such an idiot,” and then tugged on Naruto’s wrist, dragging him to a further secluded corner.

Sasuke pushed him against the wall and leaned into him, pressing his body slowly against Naruto’s, his eyes practically glowing at the hitch that left Naruto’s voice.

“Sasuke, w-what?” His breath was shaky, but he had no control over it. His brain was turning into mush and his body felt like it was on fire at the feel of Sasuke against him.

“You know, if you wanted to kiss me, you should’ve just said so,” he whispered into Naruto’s ear before nibbling it softly. Naruto’s breath quickened and he finally moved his hands to clutch at Sasuke’s waist almost desperately. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you all night.”

“Really?” Naruto hadn’t meant to say it, but he did. Sasuke pulled back to give him an entirely unamused look before leaning into Naruto’s face and removing his mask, discarding it to floor and pressing hot but gentle kisses against his jawline and down his neck.

Sasuke suddenly dragged his teeth and bit down, earning a moan out of Naruto’s mouth. He sucked lightly at his skin and smoothed his tongue over the spot before repeating the process as he kept going lower all the way to Naruto’s collarbone.

“ _Fuck_ , S’suke, that feels so good, holy shit, you’re perfect,” the words tumbled out of his mouth accompanied by a blissful sigh.

Sasuke came back to peer at Naruto’s face, now being able to observe it completely. He cupped his face with both hands and rubbed his thumbs across Naruto’s scars. Naruto blushed, feeling incredibly self-conscious about the way Sasuke was staring intently at them until he leaned in to press a kiss onto each one.

Naruto’s soul left his body.

He looked into Naruto’s eyes while his hand brushed some bangs across his forehead, “ _I’m_ the perfect one? Have you seen yourself? Naruto, your eyes… They kill me.” With that he _finally_ pressed his lips against Naruto’s, preventing him from giving any response.

Naruto’s entire body hummed. He felt his legs give out slightly and he was suddenly very grateful for the way one of Sasuke’s hands had been clutching and digging his nails into his hip, because he was sure it was the only thing that managed to keep him upright. Instantly he wrapped one arm around Sasuke’s neck, pulling him closer, needing him to occupy every possible space, while his other hand crept under Sasuke’s shirt and scratched slowly down his back.

Both teenagers moaned into each other’s mouths, opening them to meet their tongues in a passionate battle for dominance. There was nothing soft about the kiss. It was hot and messy, tongues sliding against each other, teeth biting down on each other’s lips. It bordered on the line between pain and pleasure, and Naruto wanted _more_.

Kissing had never felt like this. Like he could do it for the rest of his life. Like he _honest to God_ would not mind if he didn’t do anything else but kiss Sasuke until he died. It was deliciously intoxicating.

He moved his hand to run it through Sasuke’s hair, tugging at it desperately and loving the way it made Sasuke open his mouth even wider. It just made him kiss Sasuke even harder. With every push of Sasuke’s tongue against his own, Naruto couldn’t contain his whimpers. It just felt _so_ _good_.

He suddenly remembered they were at a Halloween party that consisted solely of adults, including their parents.

Naruto pulled away to catch his breath, his heart fluttering at how disheveled Sasuke looked with lust-filled eyes and bruised lips. Man, the Uchiha was so fucking hot.

“Sasuke, somebody might see us,” Naruto said in a rare moment of awareness.

“So?” Sasuke retorted, slamming his hips against Naruto’s and rolling them downright sensually. He bit down on Naruto’s lips at the same time Naruto let out a quiet _fuck_. “I’m not going to stop. Not now. Unless you want me to?”

Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke’s neck harshly and growled out, “Don’t. Fucking. Stop.”

Sasuke laughed, unrestrained and lively, before leaning back in to suck at Naruto’s tongue.

* * *

Kushina strolled over to Mikoto with shocked eyes but a delighted grin. “I know we expected them to hit it off, but I never thought they’d end up like that!”

Mikoto chuckled, bashfully turning her eyes away from the sight of her teenage son kissing the life out of another boy. It baffled her that Sasuke probably thought they were hidden from view.

“Oh, I did,” Mikoto confessed.

Kushina eyes glinted, “How?”

“How do you think I managed to convince Sasuke to stay in tonight?”

“Did you not force him like I did with Naruto? It actually made me feel so awful to lie to my son! But he’s so naturally oblivious, he hadn’t suspected a thing.”

“Of course he hadn’t,” Mikoto shook her head in mirth. “No, I could never force Sasuke. He’s too stubborn like his father. I simply showed him a picture of Naruto on my phone.”

Kushina let out a gleeful squeal, “Mikoto, you didn’t!”

“I did!” She laughed. “You should’ve seen him, Kushina! He stared at it forever before saying, _I like his eyes_ , and then gave me back my phone and went upstairs to get dressed.”

Kushina joined Mikoto’s laughter, both women feeling elation at their plan working out in the end.

“So, who’s going to go interrupt them to let them know the party ended forty-five minutes ago?”

They both stared at each other with mischievous eyes before calling out for their husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sasuke totally spent at least an hour staring at naruto from across the room trying to pluck up the courage to go talk to him haha :) i love these boys sm it hurts. 
> 
> i got the idea for sasuke's costume from wizards of waverly place. alex was truly ahead of her time.
> 
> i might or might not write a second chapter for this but from sasuke's POV. lmk if anybody would be interested in that!!  
> \-------
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! i'd love to hear your thoughts :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my beautiful readers!!! i can't believe this story has more than 100 kudos??? might not seem like a lot but to me it means THE WORLD, so thank u sm!! i never imagined so many ppl would like this story and would ask for a part 2. 
> 
> i really wanted to get this out before the end of October, but between school, moving into my new apartment and my puppy Shisui (yes, named after Uchiha Shisui, my fav Uchiha after Sasuke) being hospitalized for a few days, i really couldn't find the energy or time to write. thankfully, my baby is safe and home now!! so i was able to finish this story. 
> 
> i hope u enjoy and that it meets all of ur expectations!! i didn't expect it to be so long but welp! it's basically just sappy sasuke aka my fav sasuke. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

“No.”

From where Sasuke sat at the dinner table, he felt his dad’s disapproving glare on him and heard his mother’s sharp intake of breath as she abruptly turned off the kitchen sink.

Because he was an Uchiha, and therefore did not back down in the face of anything, he met his mother’s scrutinizing eyes, ignoring the instinct to cower that raged inside of him. Despite Mikoto’s gentle appearance, she was not one to be trifled with. Sasuke knew this more than anybody, yet he’d had the audacity to say no to her request.

He was lucky he was still alive.

“No?” Mikoto echoed, setting down the plate she’d been washing a few seconds before.

Sasuke’s left eye twitched, but besides that he made sure that his face gave nothing else away. He didn’t trust his voice, afraid that it’d reflect his already wavering bravado, so he simply cocked his head to the side, hoping it was enough of an answer.

“Sasuke,” his father’s stern voice interrupted the tense silence, “hear your mother out.”

Still staring at his mother, he said to Fugaku, “There’s nothing to ‘hear out’. I’m not staying in for your Halloween party. I have plans.”

“What plans?” Mikoto’s voice was icy, but she was smiling at Sasuke.

He knew that smile. It was her _I’mFiveSecondsAwayFromExploding_ smile. This time, he couldn’t stop himself from swallowing before speaking.

“We’re going to watch all of Suigetsu’s favorite scary movies at his house. We’re all in charge of bringing something. I’m on popcorn duty.”

“Oh, wow, popcorn duty,” his mother’s smile grew even more strained as she placed a hand on her hip and eyed Fugaku with raised eyebrows.

“Come on, Mikoto, that’s a very dutiful task that Sasuke’s in charge of,” now his father sounded mocking. Sasuke spotted the amused glint in his eyes.

He did not appreciate it all.

“Whatever,” Sasuke scoffed, standing up and pushing his chair back, hating the way they were ganging up on him over a boring Halloween party. “I don’t care what you think or say. I’m not going to your party. Sorry, Mother.”

He didn’t sound apologetic at all, but he was storming up the stairs in typical teenage rebellion before his parents could get another word out. Once he entered his room, he pulled out his phone, pulling up his brother’s contact while he flopped face down on his bed.

He typed out, _did Mother and Father ever make you stay in for one of their stupid Halloween parties? they’re up my ass about attending this year :/_

Itachi’s reply came almost a minute later, _Of course not._

Sasuke’s hope flared slightly, knowing he could use this to defend his stance, but his phone suddenly beeped with another text from his big brother, _You’re definitely going. Don’t hurt Mother’s feelings._

The groan that Sasuke let out could be heard downstairs.

Speaking of downstairs, Fugaku was standing behind his wife in the kitchen, rubbing her shoulders gently in an effort to ease her stress, “I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up. Just let the boy go over to this friend’s house.”

Mikoto sighed, craning her neck to the side slightly to give Fugaku better access, “But what about Naruto? Kushina and I have been planning this for months now.”

“My wife is a matchmaker now?” he grumbled, but his tone was teasing.

Mikoto snorted, turning around to face her husband and meeting his onyx eyes, taking note of the deep creases that lied beneath them. “Have you been resting well? Look at you–”

Before she started fuzzing over him, Fugaku chuckled and hugged her, burying his face in her neck for a second before pulling away to look into his favorite eyes, the eyes that now belonged to his sons’ faces. “I’m fine, Mikoto. What were you saying about Kushina’s son?”

She knew he was simply trying to divert the attention away from himself, but she conceded either way, “I was saying that the plan is already set. Sasuke is staying in for the party, whether he likes it or not.”

With that, she spun on her heels and retreated back to the kitchen sink, turning on the faucet to finish washing the dishes. Mikoto hummed to herself, until she realized Fugaku had remained standing behind her. With a glance over her shoulder, she grinned slightly, “What?”

“Nothing,” Fugaku raised his hands in surrender before settling them on his hips, “I’m just wondering how on earth you’re going to convince our son. After all, he does take after me.”

There was a dangerous glint in her eyes that Fugaku didn’t miss when she said, “Oh, don’t worry about that. I have my ways.”

* * *

It’d been two weeks since his mother had first broached the subject of their Halloween party and ever since then Mikoto had been relentless.

First, she’d tried to be gentle and coaxing. Told Sasuke about how important it was for them to spend time together as a family, how happy and pleased it’d make her, how she’d owe him immensely if he did this one small favor for her. It hadn’t swayed Sasuke because he knew his mother very well, and he could tell her there was something more to her request, but unless she came clean about it, he wasn’t going to give in.

When she’d tired of that approach, she actually tried _bribing_ him. They had all been eating breakfast a week ago when Mikoto had casually commented to Fugaku that it was probably time for Sasuke to get a car.

A _car_.

They hadn’t even bought Itachi one – even though it was fairly obvious that the Uchiha’s were, well, _comfortable_ in the money department – because Fugaku had wanted Itachi to make his own money and save up to buy one, something about how satisfied Itachi would feel if he actually earned it rather than receiving it with no effort. Itachi had managed to juggle school and a part time job when he finally secured enough to purchase his own, but that had been during college.

Now Mikoto wanted to buy Sasuke one? Even though he was in high school?

His father had clearly not been on the plan, judging by the way he’d choke on his coffee the second those words left his mother’s mouth. Mikoto had simply peered at him innocently before shrugging and saying, _well, we can discuss it later_. His father’s eyes had remained practically bugged out for the remainder of the breakfast, and Sasuke couldn’t help but grow more and more suspicious.

He was obviously not getting a car. His mother was simply going above and beyond to sway Sasuke into attending her party. But why? Why now? She’d never cared if he attended or not before. What was so different about this year?

Now it was October 31st and Sasuke sat once again at the dinner table – although this time his father wasn’t there to accompany him – and his mother was washing the dishes. It was practically déjà vu, except this time Mikoto was implementing her (apparent) last resort: the silent treatment.

Her party was starting in a few hours, so she was already dressed up, the sleeves of her Morticia Addams’ costume rolled up to her elbows to avoid getting wet under the faucet. Even though she was meant to look cold and standoffish, his mother had such a soft, lovely face that, looking at her from across the room, Sasuke had the sudden urge to walk up to her and melt into her embrace as she caressed the back of his hair, the way she’d always done since he was a little kid.

There was a rare, uncomfortable lump in his throat and Sasuke suddenly felt like the biggest dick in the world. He loved his mother. Was it really that hard for him to appease her this one time?

He cleared his throat, hoping it’d make Mikoto switch her gaze to him, but it didn’t. _Damn it._ She really wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

“Why?” he blurted out, standing up to walk over to the kitchen island, leaning his elbows on it and placing his face between his hands. His mother finally met his eyes with curiosity. “Why do you want me to stay in tonight so badly? I know you, mother, so no more lies.”

Mikoto switched the faucet off with a sigh. Sasuke noticed she actually looked sheepish, which baffled him, not used to seeing such an expression on her. “Am I that obvious?”

“A little bit,” Sasuke smirked. He _knew_ something was up. “You’re just an awful liar, no offense.”

“It comes with the old age, I guess. That and all these wrinkles,” she joked, a small smile on her lips.

Sasuke, feeling relieved that she was _finally_ talking to him but not wanting to admit it either, instantly defended her, “Please. You don’t look a day over thirty. You’re beautiful, Mother.”

There was a slight flush on his cheeks when Mikoto reached out from across the island to place her hand on his cheek, her smile now deeper and warmer, “My beautiful boy, always so kind.”

“Hn,” he mumbled, embarrassed at all the fuzz but also amused at the thought that she was probably the only person who would describe him as _always so kind_. “Tell me why you want me to stay.”

“How about I show you instead,” she quipped, reaching for her phone that she’d placed next to the kitchen sink. He eyed her warily as she scrolled through it, until she seemingly found what she was looking for. She handed her phone to him without a word, busying herself with the dishes once more.

Sasuke opened his mouth to question her but before he could speak his eyes quickly roamed over the photo that was displayed on the screen and he froze. There was man with spiky, blonde hair and bangs at the sides of his face, eyes scrunched up in happiness with one arm slung over a boy's neck in an affectionate manner. A woman, whose long, fiery red hair reminded him of his friend Karin’s, was pressing a kiss on the side of the boy’s head.

It was clearly a loving family picture, but that wasn’t what had Sasuke frozen. It was the _boy_.

He took after his father, since they had matching hair (minus the bangs) and the same golden, tan skin. He had six scars, three on each cheek, and Sasuke couldn’t help but feel extremely intrigued, wanting to know the story behind them. They kind of looked like whiskers, which was… cute and _what the fuck since when have I ever found something cute?_ His smile was bright and blinding, and despite Sasuke not knowing anything about this boy he already knew that he was most likely the closest thing to the sun walking on earth.

But despite all of that, it hadn’t been what’d made Sasuke freeze. What’d made Sasuke’s world literally stop spinning had been the boy’s eyes. His perfect blue eyes. His wild ocean eyes. His infinite sky eyes. Fuck. He didn’t know how to describe them. They were just so… It was almost as if there were a thousand hues of blue in them.

How many stars resided in them?

Had God first created the color blue when he made this boy’s eyes?

They reminded Sasuke of the color of the sea, so crystal clear and shimmering, _i_ _nviting_ despite the way the waves crash forcefully at the shore. You still want to dive headfirst into it. That’s exactly what Sasuke wanted to do.

He’d always preferred the color blue. When he’d been six and worshipped Itachi – he still sorta did – he used to steal Itachi’s clothes constantly, wearing them despite how big they looked on him because Sasuke had wanted to do anything possible to be just like his big brother. But he remembered there was one particular sweater that had been Sasuke’s favorite. It’d been light blue, warm and made out of wool, and Itachi had ended up gifting it to Sasuke because he knew how attached he was to it. For some reason the sweater had just made him feel safe. The boy’s eyes made him feel the exact same way. 

He then realized that it was more than just the color of his eyes that drew him in. It was what Sasuke saw inside them that took his breath away. He saw life and joy and light and peace and hope and warmth and just– Just _everything good_ in the world trapped inside them, and Sasuke wanted to jump right in. Wanted to lose himself, drown, suffocate in them. Wanted to be consumed by them.

Nothing he could say felt sufficient enough to describe the way they made his blood dance.

He must’ve stared at the photo forever. He could’ve stared at it forever, happily so. But if he did then he wouldn’t be able to see those eyes in person, so he finally, _finally_ dragged his eyes away to stare at his mother. She was already watching him, a knowing look with a gentle smile to accompany it directed towards Sasuke.

He didn’t know what to say. There was so much he wanted to say. Or ask. _What’s his name? What’s he like? Is he a morning or night person? How does he take his coffee? What’s his favorite time of the year? Does he have any fears?_

Of course, his mother probably couldn’t answer any of those questions, except the first one, maybe the second too.

What he definitely wanted to ask was, _how did you know? How did you know I’d feel this way?_

Instead, he took in a shaky breath, cooling his features, and said, “I like his eyes.”

With that, he handed his mother’s phone back to her and walked upstairs, already pulling out his phone from his back pocket to let his friends know he wouldn’t be seeing them tonight.

He was now a man on a mission, and nothing would stop him from attending the party tonight and meeting the boy and seeing those eyes.

After shooting out the text, he decided to call his brother.

He was rummaging through his closet with his phone tucked under his ear when Itachi picked up the call.

“ _Otouto, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?_ ” his brother’s deep voice sounded out.

“I need your… help with something. Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“ _Not at all. We just finished having dinner._ ”

“Oh good,” Sasuke’s tone was one of relief. “Tell Shisui I said hello.”

“ _I will. He’s getting the candy bowls ready for the trick-or-treaters_ ,” Itachi chuckled.

“Tch,” Sasuke said at the fondness that seeped through the line, although for the first time in his life he actually felt close to understanding it, and he didn’t even know the boy yet. _Jesus_.

“ _What do you need, Sasuke?”_

“Did you happen to leave any costumes behind at home? I need one for tonight.”

Now Itachi sounded confused but amused, “ _No, I didn’t. You’re dressing up for your movie night?_ ”

Sasuke couldn’t find anything in his closet, although he wasn’t really surprised. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d dressed up for Halloween. It’d probably been in middle school when he went through a slight obsession with ninjas and imagined a world where he’d be needed to overthrow the corrupt government.

…. He used to be a rather _peculiar_ kid.

“No, it’s for Mother’s Halloween party,” he grumbled, sitting back down on his bed in annoyance.

“ _I thought you weren’t going?_ ” Itachi inquired. There was a beat of silence before Itachi spoke again, this time Sasuke could practically feel his smirk through the line. “ _I take it you know of Naruto then?_ ”

Sasuke straightened up instantly, clutching the phone so tightly in his hands he thought it might break any second. “Naruto?” he choked out. Was that his name?

“ _Kushina’s son? I figured Mother would show you a photo sooner or later. He’s handsome for you, isn’t he?_ ”

“Naruto,” was all Sasuke managed to say, fully aware he sounded like a dumbstruck idiot, but he couldn’t help it. There was now a name to go with those gorgeous eyes.

“ _Sasuke?_ ” Itachi sounded like he was biting down a laugh. “ _Are you okay?”_

That snapped Sasuke out of his daze. He was thankful that his brother couldn’t see the current blush that burned his cheeks. “I’m fine,” he gritted out, rubbing his forehead in exasperation at himself. “I gotta go. Thanks for no help.”

“ _Relax, Otouto. Just wear that obnoxious shirt you put on every year. Text me if you need anything_.”

Sasuke huffed out a goodbye and hung up, dropping his phone next to him on the bed. He moaned as he lied on his back and stared at the ceiling, mentally going over his costume options.

His brother was right. Sasuke would have to wear his shirt that read ‘costume’. He hoped that Naruto would see the humor in it.

 _Naruto_ , he repeated inside his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

* * *

Sasuke was maneuvering his way through the crowd of people, wondering if that many attended every year. Well, it didn’t surprise him that much; his mother was excellent at throwing parties after all.

Still, he did feel annoyed at the turnout, because he hadn’t spotted Naruto yet as a result. It was almost impossible to find anybody, much less a stranger. He hadn’t even asked his mother if she knew for sure that Naruto would be attending. Sasuke had just assumed.

He debated on whether or not forfeiting his pride and just straight up asking his mother if she knew anything about Naruto’s whereabouts when Sasuke eventually caught a glimpse of Naruto. It was a miracle that Sasuke didn’t freeze on the spot, because if he thought Naruto had been hot before, seeing him in the flesh was an entirely different experience.

He was leaning against the wall across the room, staring glumly into space. Sasuke knew it was him because, even though Naruto was wearing an all-black costume that even covered half of his face, Sasuke recognized those familiar sunshine spikes. He was far away enough that Sasuke couldn’t quite make out his eyes, which was a relief, since he didn’t think he could handle all of Naruto at once.

God, when had he turned into such a sap?

He couldn’t remember ever feeling anything remotely close to this for anybody else. Every single attraction he’d felt for anybody in the past had been fleeting; it’d only lasted long enough for Sasuke to get it out of his system through a meaningless hook up. He realized that made him sound like an asshole, but perhaps karma had caught up to him in the long run. There was no other explanation for the way there was faint sweat accumulating on his palms and an unpleasant itch in his throat at the mere thought of seeing Naruto’s eyes. He didn’t like this foreign feeling.

Were these… nerves? Was Uchiha Sasuke actually nervous?

When Naruto trailed his eyes across the room, almost making eye contact with Sasuke, which in turn made Sasuke scramble away in the opposite direction, he realized that, yes, he was indeed nervous.

Fucking fantastic.

Seeking shelter in his kitchen and ignoring everybody and everything else around him, Sasuke pulled out his phone to text his big brother.

_He’s here. What do I do?????_

Sasuke scowled at Itachi’s response, _This might sound crazy but I’ve heard talking helps._

 _Don’t b an ass_ , Sasuke’s thumbs flew across the screen, _idk if he’ll like me._

Did he really feel insecure? Had he really just admitted that to Itachi?

_He’d be a fool not to like you. Talk to him. Good luck, Otouto._

He grimaced, unable to believe in himself the way Itachi did. Sasuke was in uncharted territories. He really had no idea how to deal with a crush (it physically pained him to admit he actually had one). Why did it take him seventeen years to have his first crush anyways?

Alright, that was it. Sasuke was done wallowing in self-pity. Since when did he do so? Wasn’t he an Uchiha? Uchiha’s didn’t wallow. They acted. They conquered. That was exactly what Sasuke was going to do. Conquer the boy’s heart.

Disregarding how cringy that sounded in his head, he served himself water in a red cup and stalked out of the kitchen.

_I can do this. I can do this. It’s just a guy. You’re Uchiha Sasuke. Get a fucking grip. There he is. Just walk up to him and it’ll be fine. Just– oh shit, he’s looking this way– shit, shit, shit, no, I can’t–_

Who was he kidding? 'Some guy'? Yeah, 'some guy' who had the most devastating eyes he'd seen in his entire life. 

He was now back to his initial spot, staring at Naruto from across the room once again. Sasuke groaned aloud, knowing those around him were too preoccupied to pay any attention to him either way. Plus, the music was loud enough.

God, he was such a coward. Why did Naruto have to be so fucking pretty? At this rate, there was no way Sasuke was going to have the balls to walk over to him.

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke had still remained rooted to his spot. He’d finished his water ages ago, but he still brought the cup to his lips occasionally and feigned to be drinking, to at least have something to do with his hands. His nerves had taken no mercy on him so far. The night was almost over and Sasuke wanted to kick himself in the head if he didn’t fucking _move_ already.

Naruto actually looked miserable and Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder why. Sure, he had spent almost the entire night by himself, but could it be something more? Was he missing somebody in specific? A girlfriend? A boyfriend?

There was only one way to find out. Enough of this. Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly until he felt he was stable enough to have a coherent conversation with Naruto. With that, he pushed himself off the wall and strolled over to the blond, already feeling his usual level of confidence and indifference engulf his body.

_Thank you, God. Just please help me not lose it when I look into his eyes._

When he finally reached Naruto, the blond was groaning and had a hand over his eyes, so he hadn’t noticed Sasuke walking over. Sasuke took this chance to quickly seize up Naruto without him noticing. He felt his lips quirk up at the knowledge that Naruto was dressed up as a ninja. Looks like they already had something in common, even if Sasuke’s ninja phase had ended years ago.

Now up close, Sasuke could see that Naruto was very much in shape. His black spandex costume defined every inch of his muscles and Sasuke swallowed harshly at the sight. Luckily, he managed to stow away his reaction, shifting to stand next to Naruto with a cool expression.

“Why so miserable?” he leaned in slightly into Naruto’s ear to be heard over the music but instantly caught a whiff of Naruto’s scent. He smelled distinctly like a mixture of fresh melons and musk and _was that sheer wood?_ Whatever it was, it was incredibly intoxicating in all the good ways. It took every ounce of strength Sasuke had to not physically react to it when Naruto lowered his hand to meet his eyes. 

Scratch that, _this_ took every ounce of Sasuke’s strength, because Naruto’s eyes were finally blinking up at Sasuke, and they looked devastating.

Nothing could’ve prepared him for this moment. The photo hadn’t done Naruto’s eyes justice at all. His eyes truly belonged in a museum. If he could, Sasuke would spend every moment of every day looking at them.

It wasn’t until a minute later that he realized that Naruto had been stunned into silence because he was checking Sasuke out. _Actually_ checking him out.

Instead of fist bumping the air like he wanted to, Sasuke gave Naruto one of his trademark smirks and leaned against the wall, “Cat got your tongue?”

 _If only you knew it’s a miracle the cat didn’t get mine_ , Sasuke thought amusedly.

“Um,” was Naruto’s reply, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He looked like an idiot.

Sasuke loved it.

He quirked an eyebrow at Naruto, “Um?”

“Um,” Naruto repeated, and then he was surging his hand forward, accidentally bumping his shoulder with Sasuke’s in his haste, “Uzumaki- I mean, Naruto I’m- Oh, fuck, Uzumaki Naruto, yes, right, that’s my name. Naruto. Me. Yes. I’m Naruto.”

Sasuke was glad Naruto was just as nervous as he was, even though Naruto sucked at hiding it, unlike Sasuke.

He stifled a snort. The idiot was just so damn endearing.

He did let out a chuckle though, and grasped Naruto’s hand into a handshake. Instantly, Sasuke felt electricity zap through his body, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

_Calm the fuck down, Uchiha._

“Uchiha Sasuke,” he replied, so impressed at the level of control he had over his voice. This conversation was already going much better than he’d expected.

Of course, it was, until Naruto let out a laugh, looking down Sasuke’s body. “You’re certainly not looking to win the costume competition,” Naruto joked, pointing a finger at Sasuke’s shirt.

Sasuke refrained himself from scowling. He knew how stupid he probably looked, especially in front of Naruto who had taken the time to actually dress up, looking hot as fuck in the process.

Again, he masked his inner turmoil with a lazy shrug and smirk, “Don’t know what you mean. My costume is much better than yours.”

Obviously, a lie, but there was something about Naruto that compelled Sasuke to want to shake any reaction out of him. He wanted to see those damn blue eyes spark with intensity, like he had a feeling they usually did.

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed, “I’m pretty sure wearing a shirt that says ‘costume’ doesn’t really qualify as one.” As an afterthought Naruto defended, “Besides, ninjas are cool.”

He could tell Naruto was very close to pouting. Sasuke’s heart leaped at the possibility of seeing Naruto’s pout.

“Sure they are,” Sasuke mocked. “You give me the impression that you’d be the one to want to save the world from destruction.”

He really did give Sasuke that impression. Naruto’s entire demeanor screamed out hero complex. Sasuke wished he didn’t find it so attractive – that suspicion that Naruto would do anything and everything for his precious people – yet he did anyways.

“Yeah, and you give me the impression that you’d be the one wanting to destroy it!” Naruto fired back, and there it was, that passion Sasuke had wanted to see in his eyes. Man, what a sight.

Sasuke wasn’t even going to deny it. He could see himself destroying the world if he believed it was the only option to save it, if that made sense.

Rolling his eyes, he muttered under his breath, “Usuratonkachi.”

“Teme,” he heard Naruto whisper.

They stared at each other for a second before they both broke out into amused smiles, Naruto’s eyes crinkling at the sides.

Naruto was just _so_ pretty.

He wanted to keep talking to Naruto, wanted to know more about him, so he asked conversationally, “So, what brings you here? I’m sure you don’t work with my mom,” and then took a sip from his (empty) red cup. He doubted Naruto would notice.

“Bastard. My parents dragged me here,” Naruto huffed, motioning to a couple that was dancing in the middle of the room. Naruto’s parents. He recognized them from the photo his mother had shown him. Sasuke caught Naruto’s wince – clearly embarrassed at his parents’ public display of affection – and snorted. “They’d been bugging me for years to come, but I always had other plans.”

 _So did I_ , he wanted to say, _but I had to meet you. I had to._

“You didn’t tonight?” was what he did say, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips nervously.

“No, I did, but like I said, my parents forced me to come so…”

Sasuke made a mental note to thank Naruto’s parents. Now that he thought about it, he should probably thank his mother as well.

Because Naruto really was so fucking attractive. He didn’t even try to hide the way he eyed Naruto suggestively, hating that the idiot was wearing a mask so Sasuke couldn’t see Naruto’s lips. “I see,” Sasuke murmured, “Is that why you looked so bummed out before I came over?”

“Well, it was partly because of that,” he pointed again to his parents, but this time those gorgeous eyes remained on Sasuke’s. “But yeah, I was going to see my friends and this girl–” Naruto suddenly shut his mouth and Sasuke knew it was because Naruto took notice of his reaction.

For the first time since their conversation had started, Sasuke wasn’t able to conceal what he was really feeling. He felt like Naruto had thrown an ice-cold bucket of water on him. Of course, Naruto had a girlfriend. Of course, Naruto wasn’t gay. Sasuke was so stupid. He stood no chance. He’d been wrong earlier when he thought Naruto had been interested in him.

“Oh,” Sasuke said, slightly choked up, _fuck_ , even his posture felt stiff. He’d never felt so embarrassed before in his life.

He had to get out of here. There was no way he could continue on looking into Naruto’s eyes, knowing it’d probably be the last time. He turned away from Naruto, getting ready to walk away, when Naruto stretched out his hand to wrap his fingers around Sasuke’s wrist.

“Wait!” the blond practically yelled out, startling Sasuke into returning his eyes to him. Sasuke spotted the tips of Naruto’s ears turning beet red. _He’s blushing._

Naruto stammered out, “T-tonight is turning out better than my previous plans. Much better.” He gave Sasuke a once over and suddenly Sasuke could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips. _He wants me too. Oh, thank fuck!_

Sasuke’s eyes drifted to Naruto’s grasp on him, which caused the blond to quickly let him go. He almost whimpered at the loss of Naruto’s touch on his skin. Sasuke hadn’t wanted him to let go; he’d just been awestricken by it.

It didn’t matter. If Sasuke played his cards right – and he’d make sure he would – he’d end up feeling Naruto’s touch again before the party ended.

“I’m glad,” Sasuke managed to say, leaning against the wall again and feeling much more relaxed than he had a few seconds before.

There was a flash of relief in Naruto’s eyes that Sasuke hadn’t missed before the blond started up the conversation again.

* * *

A few hours later and Sasuke was a newfound believer of love. It was completely ridiculous, since he barely knew Naruto, but he kept catching himself wondering if this was what everybody had been talking about. If this was why his father’s eyes would only go especially soft when they focused on his mother. If this was why Itachi had teared up the time he’d sat Sasuke down to tell him _I’m in love with a man and it’s Shisui_. If this was what all the movies, songs, books, poems, the _world_ , had been talking about when they’d mentioned love.

Naruto was just so alive. Sasuke had never met anybody like him before. Every word and laugh and snicker and giggle and sound that escaped Naruto’s mouth made Sasuke feel like he was listening to the stars. There was so much of Naruto; Sasuke didn’t know what to focus on. He was an idiot, yes, and dorky, but pure, so fucking pure, so so so pure. Naruto was almost like a myriad of everything that existed: the air, the trees, the sky, the leaves, the rain, the sea, everything, everything, _everything_. Sasuke was convinced that Naruto held the entire galaxy inside of him.

It also didn’t hurt that Sasuke had never seen anybody more attractive than the blond, so, there was that too.

God, he wanted to talk to Naruto forever. Wanted to make him laugh forever. Wanted to kiss him forever.

He wanted to kiss Naruto so badly.

It pissed him off that he couldn’t see Naruto’s lips, that he hadn’t been able to see his smile the entire night. But this _thing_ with Naruto felt very real and he didn’t want to fuck it up. He didn’t know how to exactly say, _hey, can I please kiss the shit out of you?_

He was in the middle of telling Naruto about the time he’d follow Itachi to school because he was _that_ attached to him when he realized that Naruto’s eyes had glazed over. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice snapped Naruto away from his thoughts, but not fast enough for Sasuke to miss the way Naruto had spaced out staring at Sasuke’s lips in the middle of their conversation.

“Hmm?” Naruto breathed out, completely enchanted.

_Fuck yessssss._

He smiled at Naruto, completely pleased, and shook his head in exasperation, “You’re such an idiot,” and then tugged on Naruto’s wrist, dragging him to a further secluded corner.

Sasuke pushed him against the wall and leaned into him, pressing his body slowly against Naruto’s, relishing in the hitch that left Naruto’s voice.

“Sasuke, w-what?” Naruto’s breath was shaky, which only made Sasuke burn even stronger with desire.

“You know, if you wanted to kiss me, you should’ve just said so,” he whispered into Naruto’s ear before nibbling it softly. Naruto’s breath quickened and his hands clutched at Sasuke’s waist tightly. Sasuke never wanted him to let go. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you all night.”

“Really?” Naruto had the audacity to ask. As if he couldn’t believe that Sasuke wanted him back. Again, Naruto was such an idiot. Sasuke pulled back to give him an entirely unamused look before he leaned into Naruto’s face and (finally) removed his mask, discarding it to floor and pressing hot but gentle kisses against his jawline and down his neck.

Naruto’s skin tasted so fucking good.

He dragged his teeth and bit down, earning a moan out of Naruto’s mouth that went straight to Sasuke’s groin. He sucked lightly at his skin and smoothed his tongue over the spot before repeating the process as he kept going lower all the way to Naruto’s collarbone.

“ _Fuck_ , S’suke, that feels so good, holy shit, you’re perfect,” the words tumbled out of Naruto’s mouth accompanied by a blissful sigh.

It turned him on even more to see and hear the effect he was having on Naruto, but he was still stuck on the fact that Naruto had sounded slightly insecure earlier.

He came back to peer at Naruto’s face, now being able to observe it completely. He’d never get tired of saying this, but Naruto was just so beautiful. Sasuke cupped his face with both hands and rubbed his thumbs across Naruto’s scars. Naruto blushed, and Sasuke knew it was out of self-consciousness because of the way Sasuke was staring intently at them, so he leaned in to press a kiss into each one, hoping it conveyed exactly what Sasuke thought of them and _Naruto_.

He looked into his new favorite eyes while his hand brushed some bangs across Naruto’s forehead and confessed shamelessly, “ _I’m_ the perfect one? Have you seen yourself? Naruto, your eyes… They kill me.” It wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough to describe what exactly Naruto’s eyes did to him, but for the moment it’d had to do, because Sasuke had a more pressing issue in hand and it was that he really had to fucking kiss Naruto. So, with that he _finally_ pressed his lips against Naruto’s, preventing him from giving any response.

Sasuke’s entire universe tilted.

He clutched and dug his nails into Naruto’s hip, needing something to ground him because his entire mind had gone blank. There was nothing else besides blue eyes and tan skin and sunshine hair in his head. There was nothing else besides Naruto.

Naruto had one arm wrapped around Sasuke’s neck, pulling him closer and Sasuke relented, needing to be as close as possible to Naruto, his body practically singing at the way Naruto’s other hand had crept under Sasuke’s shirt to scratch slowly down his back.

Both teenagers moaned into each other’s mouths, opening them to meet their tongues in a passionate battle for dominance. There was nothing soft about the kiss. It was hot and messy, tongues sliding against each other, teeth biting down on each other’s lips. It bordered on the line between pain and pleasure, and Sasuke couldn’t get _enough_.

Nothing had ever compared, and nothing would ever compare to the taste of Naruto’s mouth. It was exquisite. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to be kissing Naruto and was suddenly hit with a feeling of jealousy and possessiveness at the thought that Naruto had kissed other people before him. He never wanted to share this mouth again. Never wanted to share Naruto again.

No matter what happened tonight he’d make sure the blond would be his and only his.

Naruto moved his hand to run it through Sasuke’s hair, tugging at it desperately, and Sasuke opened his mouth even wider in response, loving the way it spurred Naruto on to kiss him even harder. With every push of Naruto’s tongue against his own, Sasuke couldn’t contain his moans. It just felt so _good_.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled away, and Sasuke took this moment to catch his breath, feeling completely wrecked by Uzumaki Naruto, who, by the way, looked entirely sinful with his face splotchy red and his mouth swollen. Fuck, the blond was just too pretty.

“Sasuke, somebody might see us,” Naruto said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Sasuke didn’t really care who saw them. He just didn’t want to stop kissing Naruto. “So?” He retorted, slamming his hips against Naruto’s and rolling them downright sensually. He bit down on Naruto’s lips at the same time Naruto let out a quiet _fuck_. “I’m not going to stop. Not now. Unless you want me to?”

He’d obviously respect if Naruto wanted to stop, but God, he really hoped he didn’t.

Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke’s neck harshly and growled out, “Don’t. Fucking. Stop.”

Sasuke laughed, unrestrained and lively – asking himself when was the last time he'd laugh like that – before he leaned back in to suck at Naruto’s tongue.

* * *

They could’ve been making out for minutes or hours. Who knew? Not Sasuke, he just knew that it hadn’t felt enough, so when he suddenly heard two throats clearing, the raven-haired teenager didn’t even try to hide his scowl when Naruto sprang away from him.

“D-Dad!” Naruto turned to the noises only to be greeted by the sight of his dad and Sasuke’s.

His heart yearned at the loss of Naruto from his arms, but the blond was too busy scratching his neck in embarrassment and chuckling awkwardly to notice. Naruto’s dad – Minato, was it? – simply looked back at Naruto with an uncomfortable expression. He clearly didn’t enjoy witnessing his son in, um… the throes of passion? Well, not exactly, they’d just been making out, but still…

Sasuke’s dad, on the other hand, just looked amused at the entire scene, maybe just a little bit exasperated. That’s when Sasuke started to feel slightly sheepish. Maybe it was a little bit embarrassing that his father had caught him.

“Naruto, your, um, your mom sent me to come get you. The party’s over. We’re leaving,” Minato wouldn’t meet Naruto’s eyes, his cheeks a dusty rose color – extremely similar to Naruto’s – and a nervous smile on his lips.

“O-Okay, right, I’ll be there in a second. Sasuke and I were just–”

“Son,” Minato raised a hand, interrupting Naruto. His eyes were crinkled at the sides, and Sasuke could tell the man was trying his best to come off cool and unaffected. He was beginning to see where Naruto inherited his dorky side. “No need, okay? I’ll see you in the car.”

Naruto nodded shakily, his entire face now a deep shade of red, but he grinned at his dad either way. Minato gave his quick farewells to Fugaku, but to Sasuke he clapped a hand on his shoulder and looked stern, although it was clear it wasn’t natural of him. “Sasuke, it’s nice to meet you. You be good to my son, you hear me?”

Sasuke’s face flared up as Naruto cried out, “Dad! You’re so embarrassing!”

“It’s okay, Naruto,” Sasuke quickly rushed out, ignoring the _hmph_ that came out of Naruto’s mouth. He regarded Minato with a solemn expression, “I wouldn’t dream of doing anything different, sir.”

Naruto moaned in humiliation and mumbled, “God, you’re both embarrassing.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved at Naruto’s shoulder playfully, “Usuratonkachi.”

“Teme!” Naruto stuck his tongue out, but he looked secretly pleased.

Minato gave Sasuke one last look of approval before saying goodbye and leaving. Fugaku, on the other hand, lingered.

“Father,” Sasuke glared at him slightly, trying to hint at wanting privacy.

Fugaku, always the hardass, merely lifted an eyebrow, “Yes, Sasuke?”

“Can I have a moment with Naruto?” When his father didn’t move, Sasuke grumbled out, “ _Alone_.”

“Ah, of course, why didn’t you say so before?” Fugaku smirked, reminding Sasuke so much of Itachi in that moment. To Naruto, he said, “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around soon. I look forward to chatting with you.”

“Sounds great,” Naruto squeaked out, looking like he’d shit his pants.

After his father left, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and intertwined their fingers. It made Naruto’s previous blush reappear. “Naruto, are you scared of my father?”

“Yes!” Naruto yelled out. “He’s terrifying. He wants to chat with me? More like he wants to let me know all the things he’d do to me if I hurt you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sasuke scoffed, then grinned slightly, “that’s what Itachi will do. You’re safe for now.”

Naruto blanched and Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh loudly at that, grabbing Naruto by the back of his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Naruto returned it enthusiastically before pulling away, a hesitant smile on his lips, “Uh, Sasuke? I just want to make sure we’re on the same page. Are we–”

“You idiot,” Sasuke kissed him again. “Do you have any idea how much I like you?”

“You do?” Naruto grinned foolishly at him, his eyes practically shining. “I do too, a lot. You’re just, um, yeah. I really like you too.”

Sasuke was so fond of him, so he kissed him again and again and again.

He murmured against Naruto’s lips, “Let me take you out tomorrow.”

“I’d love that,” Naruto replied, still all bright smiles.

“Perfect, it’s a date then.”

Before Naruto could say anything else, they heard a loud honk from outside accompanied by Kushina shouting, “ _Uzumaki Naruto, you better get your butt inside this car right this second!_ ”

“Ah, I better go!” Naruto’s eyes were wide in pure fear as he quickly pecked Sasuke on the lips. “Bye, Sasuke!”

He turned to leave, but then let out a sigh and spun back around towards Sasuke, grinning toothily before capturing Sasuke’s lips into a longer, messier kiss.

By the time Naruto pulled away, Sasuke was absolutely breathless.

Naruto tugged at one of Sasuke's bangs in complete adoration and then said, “Okay, now for real, bye, Sasuke! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

He gave Sasuke one last look and a wink before disappearing.

Sasuke was left staring dumbly at nothing, smiling faintly with his fingers hovering over his lips. To nobody, he whispered, “Bye, Naruto.”

He pulled out his phone, sending Itachi a quick message, _I got the guy._

This time, Itachi's reply made Sasuke's smile grow, _I knew you would._

Definitely the best Halloween of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is now officially complete :)))) 
> 
> Please give me your thoughts!!! i was so excited to finally finish this so i'd love to hear what u thought!!
> 
> i loved this little universe so who knows, might write another part about kiba and hinata on halloween night, naruto and sasuke's first date, etc. there are so many possibilities, let me know if you guys would be interested in that for the far future lmao 
> 
> thanks so much for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! i'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Please come say hi at my [tumblr](https://moviekid826.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/_moviekidd826) :)))


End file.
